And I'm Comfortable
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Drew asks Clare out on a date... And she says "yes"? Well, it is their last year in high school. Anything can happen…


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. I'm not all of a sudden shipping Drew and Clare, this idea just kind of came to me after hearing things on tumblr. So I guess this is my interpretation of it, if it were to happen.**

**Also, if people are keeping up with "A Chance Encounter," I'm sorry I haven't updated it. Some stuff came up that needed my attention. I've had this story in my drafts for a while so I just proofread it.**

* * *

The final bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Everyone quickly went to their lockers, met with their friends, and exited the school grounds. Within half an hour, only a few students were left, including the new President and Vice President.

"I can't believe there's so much work to do," Drew whined as he shuffled through papers.

"Throwing dances and organizing events requires filling out proper paperwork," Clare pointed out, "Did you not know that when you ran?"

He shrugged, "I kind of did but I never realized how much."

She sighed, "Well if we work fast enough, maybe we can get out of here in an hour and a half."

The two of them worked efficiently for the next forty-five minutes, with occasional bathroom breaks. They were two months into the school year and the students were already asking what sort of events would be held – Clare and Drew struggled to come up with unique ideas after having to follow the footsteps of the social Marisol and the worldly Fiona. They decided to create a "Suggestion Box," which they were currently sifting through.

"A hip hop competition," Drew read the paper, "Bianca would have loved that."

Clare paused for a moment before asking, "You two keep in touch?"

"Yeah," he looked up, "She emails me almost every weekend about university life… I'm really happy for her."

"I remember you two being engaged," she recalled.

He nodded, "We temporarily broke it off. I guess you can say we took a break."

"Now that's a term I'm all too familiar with," she mumbled.

He hesitated but continued the conversation, "Do you and Eli keep in touch…?"

"Not as much as you and Bianca," her voice faltered, "We used to."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he apologized.

Clare gave him a smile of reassurance, "It's ok. Really, I'm fine now. Eli and I… We had our differences but the moments we had… We had some amazing times together."

Drew smiled back, "So there's no new guy?"

She laughed, "No, I don't think so. I'm not really one that guys pay attention to."

"What? But you're a woman in power," he said, "That's hot."

She laughed further.

"I'd go out with you," he said seriously.

Her laughter died down as she shook her head, "Thanks, I think?"

They continued to sort through papers, slowly organizing them into three separate piles. Their time was almost up.

"Let's go out."

"What?"

"You and me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Clare looked at him in shock, "You do remember that you went out with my best friend, right?"

"That was ages ago," Drew dismissed it.

"I don't think…" she started.

He pushed the papers aside, "It's our last year. We need some fun! Besides hanging out with friends."

She smirked, "You make that sound as if it's a bad thing."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, one date. It's just two people having fun. No pressure or anything – just fun."

Clare thought about it for a moment, "Ok sure. Why not?"

The answer surprised them both. Drew cleared his throat, "Great. How does tomorrow sound?"

* * *

Saturday rolled by sooner than expected and Clare was staring at her reflection, making sure she looked presentable. The two of them agreed to make it a brunch date since it seemed more fitting for their "no pressure – just fun" theme. By 10:00am, the doorbell rang and she was greeted with a flower.

"Wow I'm already impressed," Clare joked.

Drew chuckled, "Adam suggested it."

"Was this before or after he freaked out?" she asked.

"After," he said, "He thought I was joking about the date but when he saw I showered and put on clean clothes, he knew I was serious."

He led her to his car and promptly opened the door, making sure she got in safely before closing it. Clare smiled, "Bianca really whipped you into shape."

"You have no idea," Drew raised his eyebrows.

The two reached The Commissary and were immediately seated. There was a comfortable silence as they looked over their menu and ordered – Clare went with a Breakfast Sandwich while Drew decided on a Smoked Bacon Eggs Benedict. They discussed their plans for later today until their food arrived.

"Oh my gosh, this looks amazing," Drew commented, "I came here once with my parents and ordered this same meal."

"It does look delicious," Clare looked at his plate and hers. Suddenly, she saw a part of Drew's breakfast on her plate.

"Oh you didn't have to," she tried to give it back to him.

He put his hand over hers, "Give me a piece of your sandwich and call it even?"

She smiled and happily traded food. Clare looked over at Drew, who seemed to be enjoying his meal.

He looked up at her and asked, "If you had to choose your last meal, what would it be?"

"Wow, deep question for brunch," she took a few minutes to think it over, "Macaroni and cheese, peach tea, and my mom's homemade cookies. You?"

"Can't go wrong with mom's cooking," he agreed, "I'd go with my mom's lasagna, a coke, and top it off with cookies and cream ice cream."

"Nice choices," she thought of a question, "What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

"A spy," he answered shyly, "My dad raised us on James Bond films."

"Drew Torres: International Spy," Clare announced, "It has a nice ring to it."

He laughed, "How about you?"

"I know it sounds cliché but a nurse," she shrugged, "I like helping people, looking out for them and looking after them."

Drew nodded, "We need more people like you in the world."

"Bitter girls?" she playfully pointed out.

"I'm sorry about that," he groaned, "I was just desperate to win."

"I know. I'm sorry too," she apologized, "You're not a dumb jock. In fact, you're doing a great job as President."

"Really?" a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Clare nodded, "And if anyone says otherwise, I'll gladly cause a scene and push them in a kiddie pool."

Drew laughed, "I don't doubt that."

* * *

After brunch, the two walked towards a local bakery and pick up a few sweets to bring home. They got back in the car and made the drive back to her house. Drew parked the car and made sure to open her door then followed her up the walkway. Clare thanked him but wasn't sure if she should hug him or just go inside.

Clare extended her hand. Drew gave her a look, "We just went out on a date, I think we're passed handshakes."

He engulfed her in a hug, which she didn't fight off. She wrapped her arms around his torso, while his rested on her shoulders. The hug was nothing more than comfortable. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll see you on Monday, Miss VP," he bowed.

"See you Monday, Mister President," she curtsied.

They shared a smile and parted ways; Clare watched as Drew drove home. It may not have been the most romantic date, but it was one of the best dates she had ever been on.

* * *

**A/N: I contemplated making Clare President and making Drew Vice President but someone pointed out that it's usually a popularity vote, which is often times true in high school. What do you think? Review review! Only if you want to ^_^**


End file.
